Talk:Anbu/Archive 1
Root Isn't ROOT an unofficial branch of ANBU? If so, should the members of ROOT be put in a separate section with said info? --Dubtiger 17:27, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Whos this koga person on the list can i delete him? User:DieJARJARDIE 16:10, 23 March (UTC) Anbu Captain who has killed anbu captain :Apperently Kabuto, but it is really confusing, since the character seams to show up in the manga when Pain attacs. Jacce 12:36, 4 February 2009 (UTC) but there can be more than 1 captain rite.....--AlienGamer--Talk-- :Sure, but they seams to be wearing the exact same mask. Jacce 12:40, 4 February 2009 (UTC) To mei think they might have just showed him because as far as i'm concered i havent seen it in shippuden or in magna, but if there is they probaly showed him so people knew he excisted. User:Basile what kind of jutsu that anbu used to send a message to godaime?????and his body doesn't exist anymore--Stevenji (talk) 05:11, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :He send a bird. Jacce | Talk 05:23, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ANBU In othe Countries I dont think all ANBU in different villages would have the same tattoo. The tattoo already there looks like a Fire Country teattooo... Not all ANBU wear masks. If you look at when Deidara and Hirouko(Sasori) got to Sand village their anbu didnt wear animal masks.Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 12:35, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Where did you see them? Jacce | Talk 12:35, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :: When Sasori and Deidara arived and a ANBU was seen it was at 40:00 at the Homecoming episode that was 2 episodes and it was exactly at the 40 minute.Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 12:46, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe we are watching different versions, but in the one I am watching, at 40:00; Naruto is charging against Kakashi and then Tsunade and Shizune has their bet and password, and then the episode is over. However, I watched the episode (part 2, episode 2 right?) from the point where Kakashi reviling his Sharingan before the fight over the bells, and then the scene moves to Suna when Sasori and Deidara arrives, and I didn't see any sign of anyone being an ANBU. Jacce | Talk 13:16, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::The guy with the mask wait i will show you a screenshot of what i mean. Its Shippuden and as i watch it it is a 1 hour episode thing.Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 13:21, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Here is what i mean Image:Suna_Anbu.jpgKyuubinaruto123 (talk) 13:25, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::And he is a ANBU because of what? He is standing guard in a dessert, so a mask over mouth and nose is something anyone would wear. And if you think about it, Tenzo is not having that type of mask, and he is a ANBU. Jacce | Talk 13:29, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Tenzo? You mean Yamato right. Well he was wearing Mask he is now as a Jonin. And Yura Said that he made ANBU all over the village borders so he wouldnt sent Jonin there and their Jonin didn't wear masks.Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 13:31, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yamato is his code name, Tenzo is the real name, but that is unimportant. From what I can tell, the ANBU are in strategic points in the outskirts of the village (anime, Yura (32:07 in episode 1 & 2). In the manga Jiraiya says that Suna ANBU are on border patrol (chapter 247 page 10.) Besides, what are the evidence that the guy in the pic is an ANBU? Jacce | Talk 13:49, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::I dont know what evidence but i thought that since he said that he said ANBU on the border i thought that that guy was ANBU because no way he would be Jonin because Yura said that akatsuki may come so he would set ANBU there.Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 13:54, 27 July 2009 (UTC) That guy isn't an ANBU. His name is Tsubusa and he's a chūnin. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:59, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Then I guess this discussion is over. Jacce | Talk 14:00, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Yes so since he is that guy u should set the picture on the page.Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 14:01, 27 July 2009 (UTC) In "Run Kankuro Run" Kankuro says that there were ANBU in the gate guard unit that Yura slaughtered. Maybe that was a Yamato type thing were they don't wear masks because their mission isn't "ANBU". ANBU in other Villages Has it been said, or is there any evidence of the existence of, ANBU in other villages besides Leaf and Mist? :We also know of ANBU in Sunagakure and the Land of Woods. It seems to be as common a group as jōnin. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:50, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :And you forgot the Anbu from Kirigakure. Unnamed Members I think perhaps instead of creating a bunch of articles for minor unnamed anbu, perhaps just a picture of their mask/self would be approtiate on this page in a format similiar to how we are listing the Jinchūriki, but in the format of village instead of beast, and minor role instead of status. - SimAnt 20:45, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good, but it doesn't quite solve the problem of not being able to list them as users to certain techniques, does it? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:08, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :How about format it like part disambig using pictures or masks instead of text, and link to individual articles. - SimAnt 21:57, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Senjutsu? In their name I notice the word Senjutsu. Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai? I know this doesn't mean Sage Techniques. But what might it mean? :It's the 戦 kanji, it's a homophone of the one used in senjutsu as in Sage Techniques. Omnibender - Talk - 02:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::This senjutsu, 戦術, is the Japanese word for "tactics". —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:20, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ANBU Commander? I was wondering before I went ahead and did it, whether or not a article should be created for http://www.mangareader.net/93-455-14/naruto/chapter-450.html who seems to be the ANBU Commander or representative since he was at the meeting along with Shikaku?--Cerez365 (talk) 17:59, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Besides Konoha... What about the other villages? Under this page it states "The ANBU wear porcelain animal masks in order to distinguish themselves from normal shinobi... " This is only holds true for ANBU members in Konoha. We've seen ANBU from other villages as well, Sunagakure ANBU wear puppet/ogre-like masks, while Kirigakure ANBU all wear masks similar to the one worn by Haku when he disguised as a hunter-nin. How should we edit this then? Isengrim134 (talk) 03:06, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Legendary Sannin In multiple flashbacks, I have seen Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade wearing purple outfits similar to those of the ANBU. Does this mean they are ANBU and if so, why aren't they included in the list and if not, would someone please explain to me what those purple outfits mean? Dueler65 (talk) 19:05, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think they are ANBU memebers, they don't have an ANBU tattoo like what Kakashi has.--[[user:Red Sand|''Red Sand]] (talk) 20:59, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Neither does Yamato, I don't think. There's definitely one ANBU who doesn't have the tattoo. Dueler65 (talk) 22:44, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Ranks Is Anbu a higher rank then Jonin? User talk: Lidor 18:27, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :No. The ANBU are outside of the regular forces hence there's no way to rank one coming before the other.--Cerez365™ 12:41, August 13, 2011 (UTC) kakashi isnt kakashi an anbu-- :Yes he was, but he's part of the regular forces now.--Cerez365™ 12:41, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Tattoo Location I was wondering if it was stated implicitly somewhere that the females had the tattoos on a different shoulder than the males. Because going from the ANBU we've seen in chapters 424 page 2, 428 page 10 with Tsunade, one of them was female (i'm assuming 428) and her tattoo was on her right shoulder. So it might be that whichever shoulder they want to put it on is optional.--Cerez365™ 16:44, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :It was never stated anywhere, as far as I'm aware. In fact, Yūgao and one of her obviously male team-mates both have their tattoos on their right shoulders. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:03, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Yosh.--Cerez365™ 19:06, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Unlisted Member Why this ANBU Member is not in the list of ANBU? He appeared in naruto shippuden episode 159. With white hair and green outfit-- :Uhm I don't see anyone matching that description there. But if they aren't here. it's because we're trying to cut down on the "unnamed" persons and or he hasn't done enough to warrant an article.--Cerez365™ 16:24, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I think he has done enough to have an article for himself(by reading what is mentioned in Leafninja though I don't remember him at all)...Maybe I should check the episode with Genno. [[User talk:Aditya sasuke|'akz!]] 16:30, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::See <--- We have an article on him. [[User talk:Aditya sasuke|'''akz!]] 16:36, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::This one was present during the Kurama Clan Arc. Jacce | Talk | 16:37, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::Ah, that one. But he no has white hair. Any way, he hasn't done enough to get an article yes?--Cerez365™ 16:58, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Yes he has done enough, he was with Tsunade and others ANBU when she was helping the Konoha Shinobi against Pain, in episode 159 Healing Chakra Transmission if you zoom in you can see him :Two instances? Both of which are in the anime by the way. He's also never used a technique and I'm not too sure what he'd be called...--Cerez365™ 12:56, January 4, 2012 (UTC) deletion guys i thin he will need to be deleted as he has no technique and no name he has appeared in a few episodes but its not enough (talk) 20:26, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :What are you talking about? This is a page for the organisation ANBU. Jacce | Talk | 05:47, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Anbu not being useful in the series Shouldn't it be mentioned in trivia that no active member of Anbu has succeeded in the series up to now? If I don't forget anything they've only been killed in the series, with the exception of the Invasion of Pain, were they weren't even able to to stop 1 summoning...so I guess my Point being, we could say something like: "Although being said to be the Elite, the Series has never shown an active member winning any fight" in the Trivia --ThatUser (talk) 13:01, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :What do you mean by "succeeded"? We've only seen parts of the invasion fight with the summons and the Animal Path could have easily fled. Anbu deeds are usually done covertly, so a statement like that would be incorrect.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:04, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Konoha ANBU this article is kinda confusing. It is an article about the ANBU of Konoha mostly (tatto, uniform, etc), but it is in fact sold as a more comprehensive article about all ANBU in the ninja world. I think we should make separate articles for other village's ANBU organization.--Holyn (talk) 16:09, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :Do we know enough about the ANBU of other villages to describe them as well? As long as it's made clear that the examples are from Konoha's ANBU, it's ok. Omnibender - Talk - 00:03, September 1, 2012 (UTC) some images of Kiri's hunter nin's perhaps?--Elveonora (talk) 00:56, September 1, 2012 (UTC) The only canonical image of those we have is Ao, who we never saw in ANBU clothes. Other than that, just Haku pretending to be one, which is already there. Omnibender - Talk - 01:07, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I have completely missed this article Hunter-nin their appearance and even anime-filler techniques appear to be there, so everything is okay... maybe we should merge the two with the upper section being "Konoha ANBU" and down there "Kiri Anbu" --Elveonora (talk) 01:17, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Not a rank Can someone explain to me why ANBU is used a rank and not a classification for certain characters like Orochimaru? It's not a rank.--Reliops (talk) 01:45, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :Good point? Some people say it's not a rank yet we list it somewhere as such--Elveonora (talk) 14:11, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Forum:Reorganizing rank and classification. Jacce | Talk | 14:21, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Reading that, It's not an issue anymore for 4 years. If Suki sensei said so, ANBU is a rank, so there is nothing to argue about anymore. The only issue I see is that ANBU are comprised of both Chunin and Jounin ninja. So while being an ANBU makes you equal to a Jounin despite still being possibly a Chunin, what about a scenario that Sai leaves the root, he would be a Chunin again. That's why we should list both the highest official rank attained along with the status. For example Orochimaru's infobox should say Jounin, ANBU. Because being an ANBU doesn't make anyone automatically a Jounin.--Elveonora (talk) 15:14, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I think when it comes to it, being ANBU is indicative that the person is skilled enough to have been chosen for an elite team. Regardless of their previous rank, it is an indication of skill, so ANBU serves the purpose of a rank when we lack other information. For example, let's not forget that Naruto is still a Genin despite everything, and yet is one of the strongest ninja in Konoha. If we lack other data, a Character being ANBU is a means of telling us they are highly skilled Chunin to Jounin ranked ninja. I would still rather have other data like Kakashi and Yamato's official ranks, but in light of how we use it I'd go with Elveonora's approach of listing both when possible. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 18:10, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Bump.--Reliops (talk) 00:29, June 6, 2013 (UTC) I have always viewed ANBU as an occupation/profession, rather than a rank. A chuunin, tokubestu jounin (though can also be an occupation sometimes), or jounin can become an ANBU, and upon return to the normal shinobi division, they are reinstated to their "original rank". Not that I am saying to change anything, but that's simply how I've always viewed it with how it's worked in the Narutoverse. That being said, I have no problem with ANBU being used as a rank identifier as when you join ANBU, you lose your previous identity for OPSEC and become known as ANBU; you're no longer a chuunin or jounin. (All personal opinion)--Taynio (talk) 02:05, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ANBU has been used as a rank in databooks. Yamato, Sai, Shin and Yūgao have all been listed as being ANBU-ranked in their databook entries. A few other minor characters, ones who do not have their own full profiles, had their occupations listed as ANBU. Omnibender - Talk - 03:08, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Mask gallery I was wondering whether or not it would be adequate to add a small gallery with a selection of ANBU masks? This would be in order to showcase some variations thereof, considering there has been several different mask designs shown in the series over the years, in a similar way to the Flak Jacket page, or is that too much effort to put into this article?. --Tzao (talk) 20:43, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :Great idea. But too many masks from too many varying villages. Plus Root. It'd be too congested I think.--Cerez365™ (talk) 08:16, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Can't we use a slide show gallery? Jacce | Talk | 09:36, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Set of slideshow galleries (3 or 4 maybe) with similar images in each should work.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 10:21, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Lawx, I don't know why I thought they meant every mask ever shown. It could work then.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:01, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::One mask from those villages/countries that's been shown having ANBU would suffice, I think, It would also keep the number of images down, since, well, there really isn't that many ANBU featured in the series. Plenty of different masks, but not when it comes to the villages using them. In fact, as far as canon goes, only Konoha, Kiri and the Land of Woods have been seen employing them.--Tzao (talk) 07:04, October 8, 2013 (UTC) I'd like to see a small gallery of all the masks too. Munchvtec (talk) 06:45, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Capsrape Why's everyone on the internet, including this wiki, capsraping the word "Anbu"? Seelentau 愛議 12:02, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :Because it's an acronym? But I wonder, why are they even "ANBU" since the full form stands for "Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai" so shouldn't it be "ASTB" ? lol Unless I'm not getting the joke--Elveonora (talk) 13:52, March 18, 2014 (UTC) ::暗部 is a normal, shortened version of 暗殺戦術特殊部隊. It's not an acronym like NATO, where every letter stands for a word, but like Interpol and thus should be written as "Anbu". Seelentau 愛議 14:11, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Gotcha. Well, it ain't a biggie, is it? If the form "ANBU" was never used officially, then feel free to correct it--Elveonora (talk) 14:14, March 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::It's a biggie because it's established in the fan base to write it like this, apparently. I also don't want to change every article by myself, can't a bot do that? Seelentau 愛議 14:16, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::As long as it's this guy, it should be alright.--JOA20 (talk) 14:22, March 18, 2014 (UTC) I always wondered about this. I think it's more of a convention we got used to.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:15, March 18, 2014 (UTC)